The present invention relates to an authentication system, and more particularly, to a method and a system of authentication using a one time password (OTP), and the like.
In recent years, in a place requiring financial transaction or confidentiality, the use of a one time password (OTP) which is a disposable password as an authentication method has been spread. Conventionally, the OTP is divided into a hardware based dongle scheme and a software application scheme of a user terminal according to a driving scheme. The hardware dongle scheme is characterized in that an effect of security is high, but carrying is inconvenient and cost is generated and the software scheme is advantageous in that the security effect is slightly lower, but the cost is low.
Accordingly, a new authentication method and a new authentication system are required, which can a danger of information capturing which is increasingly advanced by a hacker with both the advantage of the hardware dongle scheme and the advantage of the software application scheme.
The present invention has been made in an effort to provide a method and a system of authentication using a one time password (OTP), and the like, which have enhanced security.